Vampire
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ichimatsu se vuelve un vampiro y Karamatsu es su cómplice.


**Nota:** Logre terminar mi fic de Halloween... tarde pero...

mejor tarde que nunca ¿o no?

Por cierto... no les puse un leve Ichijyushi... ellos son mi NOTP como Osoichi o Osoichi con el Jyushichi así que me dio trabajo escribirlo y es que no es la gran cosa... pero salió para la historia.

* * *

Todo comenzó días antes cuando al caminar cerca de los callejones se encontró varios gatos corriendo de un lado a otro con llanto alarmante. No era motivo de su preocupación, ya que ahora le preocupaba que ninguna de sus Karamatsu girls se presentó a su cita sobre el puente; claro que ellas no sabían que había una cita. Detuvo su paso al ver como entre los gatos que salían del callejón se encontraba uno muy conocido por sus hermanos de color naranja con manchas que le hacían parecer que tenía lentes.

Ese mismo gato se detuvo al reconocerle.

Se abalanzo sobre él para arañarlo haciendo que entre al callejón.

Cuando cayó al suelo debido al ataque pudo ver mejor al cuerpo inconsciente a su lado. Su mismo rostro con peinado revuelto envuelto en telas purpuras. Lo reconoció como su hermano menor. Se arrastró hacia él llamándolo por su nombre.

–¡Ichimatsu! ¡Oe, Ichimatsu! -paso su mano arañada sobre la frente del menor quien abrió los ojos por el aroma a oxido.

Tomó la mano de su hermano mayor para lamer la gota de sangre que salía luego volvió a quedar inconsciente.

No regreso a su casa, prefirió irse directo al hospital en espera de alguna respuesta. No informo a sus padres o a sus hermanos para evitar preocupaciones.

"cansancio y principios de anemia" palabras secas de un doctor serio sin tacto.

Tenía que hacer reposo unas horas para observarle o dejarlo irse.

La luna apareció y el chico abrió sus ojos confundido por el lugar en que estaba, por la sed y hambre que sentía tan diferente a la normal. Solo recordaba que estaba en un callejón acariciando a la vez que alimentaba a sus amigos felinos cuando un gato naranja vino hacia él mordiendo su mano.

Se quejó del dolor.

Los otros gatos se amontonaron para salvarlo.

El gato mostró unos colmillos más grandes y filosos. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Los maullidos lastimeros.

Los demás huyeron por la amenaza del gato salvaje, como lo clasifico.

Ichimatsu comenzó a sentirse agotado hasta que cayó sobre el piso desmayado.

–Oh… brother… -giró su rostro cansado hacia el chico de polera azul que entraba con lágrimas para estar a su lado- ¡Me preocupe por ti! -lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El menor estaba perplejo por aquel acto. No se dio cuenta de cuando sus manos rodearon el cuerpo del más viejo solo podía darse cuenta del olor dulce que emanaba el cuerpo ajeno. Trago saliva cuando vio aquel cuello blanco y suave del que provenía el aroma.

Ahora recordaba que lamió la sangre de Karamatsu, era dulce como su alma. Trago saliva. Sintió como sus dientes frontales afilados cambiaban a ser más largos para ser colmillos por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la visión de que mordería al hermano que decía odiar.

–¿Cómo está el paciente? -el doctor entró interrumpiendo el momento.

Una expresión de enojo hacia el doctor no se hizo esperar. Era el contraste del rostro alegre de su gemelo ahí presente.

–Tsk… mejor. ¿Nos vamos? -respondió refunfuñando.

–Los estudios han salido algo extraños… -respondió a secas- para los análisis usted -arrugo el entrecejo mirando al chico de purpura sobre la cama- es un muerto andante. No hay pulso según estos -mostró a ambos hermanos cardiogramas y eletrogramas.

–Pero I can see que esta normal -comentó el de azul mirando al menor.

–Sí, -hizo una expresión extraña por la combinación del inglés y español- y parece como si nada le hubiera pasado -respondió el doctor acercándose a Ichimatsu con una lámpara para verle a los ojos.

–Su hermano, aquí presente, -miró a Karamatsu que permanecía de pie junto a Ichimatsu- me contó que lo encontró en un callejón desmayado. Incluso que vio a los gatos despavoridos y asustados. ¿Recuerda que paso? ¿Algún ataque por parte de pandilleros? ¿Se introdujo alguna clase de droga?

Ichimatsu solo negaba con la cabeza se veía enfadado ante el interrogatorio mientras que su hermano se veía preocupado.

–Un gato… -murmuró a regañadientes a ver la expresión en su gemelo mayor- atacó a los demás gatos e intervine. Tenía los ojos rojos y los colmillos filosos, no sacaba espuma de la boca solo un goteo de sangre.

–¡Dios mío! -Exclamaron los presentes en la habitación-

–¿Recuerda los colores del gato? Hay que capturarlo antes que siga esparciendo alguna enfermedad desconocida -Ichimatsu reflejaba diferentes expresiones: temblaza, asombro, preocupación y miedo por aquel felino indefenso; ya que para él solo actúo por miedo-

–Mi hermano no quiere que hieran al gato -comentó Karamatsu posando su mano sobre el hombro del menor- Don't worry -sonrió para el menor.

–Ya veo… -el más anciano acomodo sus lentes viendo a ambos hermanos- No estoy a favor a de herir a animales pero en este caso es necesario retener al animal… -dio un largo suspiro-. Puede que ese pequeño felino escapo de un laboratorio que hacia pruebas con él… desgraciadamente se sigue haciendo de forma clandestina o bajo el nombre de: "cura para el cáncer". Necesitamos a atraparlo antes que aparezcan más víctimas.

El silencio vació de palabras entre los presentes de la habitación del hospital era opacado por el sonido de las maquinas a las que el paciente estaba conectado. El menor apretó las mantas que le cubrían, separo sus labios que temblaban para tratar de soltar palabra.

–Creo que mi Little brother no puede recordar ahora -nuevamente fue salvado por el mayor-. Acaba de despertar y se siente aturdido por la información -miró al médico de forma seria-. Can irnos a casa?

El doctor tuvo que ceder ante las protestas que ambos hermanos hacían para regresar a su hogar. Necesitaba observar más al chico pero sin motivo no tenía por qué internarlo por más tiempo.

Ahora el segundo y cuarto hijo de la familia Matsuno, se encontraban caminando para su casa. Ichimatsu comenzaba a sentirse débil y hambriento. No quería hablar de la falta de fuerzas de lo contrario regresaría a pasar la noche en el hospital. Tenía hambre demasiada.

–Hambre… -dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

–mm… estamos cerca de Chibita -se detuvo agarrando su mentón- Come on with him! -Dijo emocionado extendiendo su brazo para señalar el camino.

El menor le dio un golpe en la nariz al sentirse irritado por ese comportamiento. Lo derribo. El otro en el suelo se quejaba del golpe en su "bello y único" rostro. Mientras el otro se quejaba, Ichimatsu se quedó viendo embobado la salpicadura de sangre sobre sus nudillos. A cerco su mano hacia sus propios labios, sintió el aroma dulce y atrayente, lamio la sangre haciendo que habrá los ojos por ese dulce y delicioso sabor.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse. Se agarró el pecho por sentir un hambre desesperado. Trago saliva mirando a Karamatsu que aún estaba en el suelo. El mayor se sorprendió de un repentino abrazo de su hermano menor.

–Don't worry my Little kitty -paso su mano sobre la espalda correspondiendo el abrazo- I'm fine. No es nada.

Ichimatsu ignoraba como siempre las palabras de Karamatsu, su nariz estaba ocupada en sentir el aroma del azul. Abrió la boca mostrando sus dientes diferentes a lo que eran antes. Sí bien, ya los tenía como colmillos filosos, los colmillos superiores se hicieron más largos clavándose en la piel de su hermano para ayudarle a succionar su sangre.

–Ichi… -Karamatsu se sentía adolorido por la mordida y confundido por ello.

Debería luchar y a apartar a su hermano de él.

Pero decidió quedarse de rodillas esperando que él se saciada.

Era un idiota pero no lo suficiente para ignorar el hecho que Ichimatsu era ahora un vampiro.

Se mordió el labio aguantando el dolor que le provocaba. Un suave gemido de dolor escapo.

Ichimatsu separó sus labios del cuello de su hermano. Lamio la sangre que se deslizaba por esas heridas que le hizo. Alejo el cuerpo ajeno de él.

Al separarse se vieron a los ojos, ambos expresaban sorpresa por las acciones combinada por preocupación y temor. Miedo reflejado en unos ojos que se giraron para salir corriendo por el acto abandonando a un hermano que se tocaba el cuello.

Karamatsu se fue tras Ichimatsu al reaccionar. Tenía que ayudarle más que nunca.

Corrió por toda la ciudad, buscando entre callejones. Se sentía débil por la fatiga y la ausencia de sangre pero no le importaba nada de eso ya que necesitaba asegurarse que su hermano menor este bien.

Fue hasta que escucho un grito desgarrador pidiendo auxilio, lo encontró.

Estaba debajo de un puente, mordía el cuello de un hombre mayor al que le desgarraba la espalda. Aquel hombre con canas chillaba como ratón e incluso tenía los bigotes de uno.

–¡Ichimatsu! -Gritó para detenerlo. El otro se hizo sordo ante el llamado- ¡Ichimatsu basta lo lastimas!

El vampiro lo miro con los ojos rojos sin soltar al hombre. Separo los colmillos del cuello del mayor sin dejar de desgarrar su espalda con esas garras que desarrollo en unas cuantas horas.

–¿Lo lastimo? ¿Quieres que tenga piedad con este bastardo? -Miró con odio al mayor agonizando entre sus brazos- ¡Él nunca tuvo piedad con los gatos que lastimo! –Sacudió el cuerpo entre sus manos- ¡Mató a gatos solo por diversión! ¡Lo que le hago no es nada a comparación que les hizo este infeliz! –gritaba mostrando sus colmillos manchados de sangre.

Karamatsu no sabía qué hacer. Toco su cuello aun con la herida fresca. Agacho su vista dejando al menor continuar. Era una cosa clara: "sí Ichi no come, muere".

Ichimatsu terminó con su víctima dejando el cuerpo tirado debajo del puente. La persona estaba pálida por la falta de sangre. Caminó hacia el rio y no pudo ver su reflejo en él, solo el de su hermano que se ponía a su lado. Se limpió con el brazo la sangre de sus labios, se sentía satisfecho.

"¿Qué hará desde ahora?" Se preguntaba en silencio mirando a las estrellas en el rio para luego verlas en el cielo.

–Vamos a casa -la mano sobre el hombro con una voz cálida le sugirió-

–¿Llevarás a un monstruo a casa? -pregunto sin mirarle

–No… -negó con la cabeza- Llevo a my Little brother a casa -respondió

Extendió su mano hacia Ichimatsu. Quien vacilo un momento dudando si debería tomarla pero vio esos ojos llenos de amor hacia su persona que la tomó temblando. No lo miraba con temor, le veía con preocupación. No lo odiaba…

Karamatsu humedeció un pañuelo que siempre llevaba con agua del río para limpiar las marcas de sangre. Saco rubor de su bolsillo e Ichimatsu no cuestiono el motivo por el cual su hermano cargaba maquillaje. La sudadera morada la tiraron en algún bote de basura dentro de las bolsas negras. Karamatsu se quitó su sudadera para que Ichimatsu no se exponga al frío.

Empezaron su travesía de regreso a casa.

No dijeron nada en el camino.

Finalmente llegaron a su hogar.

Se detuvieron en la puerta. El ruido del resto de la familia se podía oír. Ichimatsu sostuvo la mano de su hermano antes que abriera la puerta. No se sentía listo para entrar. Karamatsu comprendió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

El menor respiro profundo agarrándose el pecho mientras que el otro sostenía sus hombros para apoyarlo con una expresión de ternura pura.

El chico con cabello despeinado afirmo con la cabeza apartando las manos de su hermano para entrar después de él. No fue directo a la sala de estar donde el resto de sus hermanos se hallaban, subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. E incluso se quitó la sudadera prestada al cruzar la puerta del hogar y aventársela al mayor como agradecimiento para luego subir corriendo.

Karamatsu suspiró dirigiéndose con sus hermanos.

Las risas seguían y continuaron aún después que el cuarto hijo faltante entro a la habitación. Como usualmente, se sentó en su esquina de la sala con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Sus ojos no se podían ver de lo oculto que estaba pero él sí podía verles. Noto como el hermano que le ayudo se veía en el espejo, pero ignoraba que Karamatsu solo trataba de ver a Ichimatsu en el espejo.

–Ichimatsu-niisan -se acercó el rosa con su smarthphone- Tengo una nueva aplicación para salir con orejas de gatos en las fotos. –Abrió su cámara- Vamos a tomarnos una junta.

El de morado no podía negarse porque sabiendo cómo era el demonio de la familia… bueno digamos que ni ser vampiro le salvaría del tormento.

–Aquí vamos -Todomatsu puso una selfie haciendo una cara tierna para la foto- ¡Ven niisan! -ordeno ya que la selfie no mostraba a Ichimatsu a su lado.

Eso hizo que tragada saliva ya que eso lo descubriría.

–¡Auch! ¡Karamatsu-niisan! -Grito Todomatsu molesto a ver como su teléfono salía volando hacia el otro lado del cuarto- ¡Sí se rompe me comprarás otro más caro!

–I'm sorry, my Little brother, pero no medí mi fuerza -poso un par de dedos sobre su frente-. A veces olvido que my god me doto de ello. ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿No te basta con darme belleza, talento musical?

Ambos hermanos menores hicieron cara de asco.

–¡Niisan la pelota! -Jyushimatsu agitaba sus mangas amarillas como pulpos pidiendo la pelota de beisbol-

–¡Ya les hemos dicho a Jyushimatsu-niisan y a ti que no jueguen adentro de la casa! -Gritó Todomatsu enfadado alejándose de ese dolor cegador para ir por su teléfono.

Karamatsu regreso la pelota al menor de amarillo al mismo tiempo que seguía disculpándose con el rosa, quien lo ignoraba.

–Tsk… -El morado miro para otro lado- gracias… -murmuro a regañadientes.

El de azul solo le guiño alzando el pulgar haciendo que Ichimatsu lo golpee con una pata en sus testículos. Le gruño ante su actitud dolorosa.

La noche transcurría, las risas y gritos se apagaron pues los hermanos se fueron a dormir.

Ichimatsu ya no puede dormir solo se queda en pijama fingiendo dormir hasta que los ronquidos de sus hermanos le dan permiso para subir al tejado a reflexionar sobre su nuevo estilo de vida.

"¿Qué haré? ¿Kusomatsu podrá con este secreto? Y sí les cuenta a los demás… ¿me cazarán?" –Se preguntaba en su mente con las piernas estiradas sobre el tejado y sus manos a sus costados mientras sus ojos miraban a la luna quien ahora se volvería su sol.

–¿No puedes dormir? -Pregunta estúpida echa por el más estúpido del hogar.

–Tsk… como no supieras la respuesta -desvió su rostro mostrando enfado.

–¿Dormirás mañana? -preguntó ignorando el humor de su hermano

–Mejor salgo al sol para ver si me quemo, prefiero eso a soportarte -comentó arrugando el entrecejo.

Karamatsu se quedó en silencio rascándose a un lado de la nariz. Dejo que sus pies cuelguen del tejado para mecerlos al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba sus dedos de la mano.

–Sí fuera un vampiro… -comentó en murmullo haciendo que Ichimatsu ruede los ojos tratando de ignorarlo- de seguro… -hizo una pausa- ¡sería como los de Crepúsculo! -soltó una risa.

El menor se quedó perplejo por aquellas palabras y risas. Parpadeo mostrando una mueca que para el mayor era una sonrisa tierna que nunca había visto.

–Brillarías demasiado con él sol -dijo entre risas discreta.

Karamatsu sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

–Guardaré tu secreto hasta la eternidad, te lo prometo -Ichimatsu no evito sonrojarse a la vez que se sorprendía- Vamos adentro.

El segundo hijo se levantó del tejado para adentrarse a la casa por el balcón del cual salió al tejado. El joven despeinado miró por última vez a la luna suspirando porque sabía que esta no sería la última que la vería.

XxX

–Nuevamente se ha encontrado en un callejón el cuerpo de un joven de 18 años. Es la cuarta víctima de la semana. Las autoridades se niegan a hablar del tema. Solo aconsejan que se tenga cuidado y no se ande en lugares solitarios. -Leía el periódico en voz alta Matsuyo en un tono de preocupación frente a sus seis hijos.

–No te preocupes, mamá. Nosotros nunca andamos solos en la noche -mencionó tranquilo el mayor del grupo pasando su dedo índice debajo de la nariz.

La madre junto con su segundo hijo miraron preocupados al cuarto hijo.

–Ichimatsu, estoy orgullosa que consiguieras trabajo como obrero del metro -se acercó al de morado que cargaba una maleta donde llevaba su uniforme- pero no quiero que seas una nueva víctima. Regresa a ser un nini o búscate un empleo de día.

Fue cuando durante su tercer día en el que dormía que los hermanos comenzaron a notar los cambios que tenía.

– "¡Oe, Ichimatsu! ¿Por qué no te despiertas?!" -Osomatsu pateaba de los costados a su hermano menor

– "¡Estúpido hermano mayor así no se despierta a la gente!" -Choromatsu le dio un golpe directo a la cabeza

– "Tsk… auch… ¡No es justo que él pueda dormir hasta la tarde!" -El de overol rojo gritaba y pateaba el piso señalando al joven que aún dormía desconociendo la verdad- "¡Jyushimatsu, haz lo tuyo!

– "¡Sí!" -Puso su mano en la frente como soldado que cumplía órdenes. El quinto hijo se fue hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para tomar pulso para correr y de esa forma brincar.- "¡Bala de cañón!" -Dijo emocionado

– "Wait, Jyushimatsu!" -Karamatsu lo atrapo por la cintura antes de que cayera sobre Ichimatsu- "No, no, my Little Jyushimas. No brincamos sobre nuestros hermanos cuando están durmiendo, ni los despertamos" -miró con cara de asesinato a Osomatsu que yacía en el suelo inconsciente por la salvaje golpiza que le propino el mismo.

– "Karamatsu-niisan, ¿tú sabes que le ocurre a Ichimatsu-niisan?" -preguntó Todomatsu sentado en el piso apagando la cámara de vídeo de su teléfono en la que esperaba grabar un despertar pero en vez de eso, grabó una golpiza.

– "Well… my Little kitty… -se puso sus gafas negras haciendo una pose dramática agregando un suspiro que provocó que los seis pares de ojos se mantengan en él- tiene un work." -respondió haciendo que todos abrieran la boca por la mentira que les contaba para proteger a su vampiresco hermano menor- "Ichimatsu, consiguió un trabajo como ayudante de obrero del metro. Ya saben que ellos solo trabajan de noche para no perjudicar a los usuarios".

Cuando Ichimatsu despertó sus padres lo abrazaron con lágrimas mencionando los orgullosos que estaban de que por fin hiciera algo con su vida. Jyushimatsu le hacía preguntas extrañas sobre trenes. Choromatsu lo veía con celos. Osomatsu le daba codazos en sus costillas con su clásico ademán de unir pulgar con índice para pedir dinero, repitiéndole que ahora tendrá para sus gatos y él. Totty le repetía que ni se atreva a mezclar su ropa enlodada o manchada de hierro con su ropa sucia, porque hasta entre la ropa sucia hay estatus.

Ichimatsu estaba confundido ante ese trato.

Karamatsu le explicó.

Lo jalo del cuello para ahorcarlo pero lo liberó al darse cuenta que era buena idea.

Ahora solo seguía el juego mientras se alimentaba de aquellos que han molestado a sus amigos gatunos.

–Estaré bien -movió su mano abandonando su hogar. Dejo su maleta en un callejón familiar para luego ir a cazar su comida como un gato en espera que salga el ratón.

Noche tras noche se repetía la escena de comer a pandilleros o malandrines. Esos mismos hombres temían del asesino serial por lo que decidieron ocultarse de la luna en sus hogares. Ante ello, decidió dar paso a la sangre sucia de vagabundos, escoria de la sociedad. Basura que ayudo a limpiar de las calles.

El alimento escaseaba. Solo quedaban prostitutas y trabajadores nocturnos. Pronto seguirían sus hermanos. Karamatsu temía que Ichimatsu no pueda seguir controlándose por más tiempo. Su hambre crecía con forme el tiempo pasaba.

–Niisan, ¿te quedas a jugar? -preguntó Jyushimatsu con un bat y pelota de mano.

–Jyushimatsu es muy tarde para jugar e Ichimatsu tiene que ir a trabajar -comentó Choromatsu intentando hacer entrar en razón a sus hermanos.

–Pero niisan hace tiempo que no juega conmigo… -puso una mirada triste- y nunca descansa.

–Bueno… -Osomatsu apareció revolviendo los cabellos del quinto hermano- No pasada nada sí Ichimatsu toma una noche de descanso, ¿verdad? -miro al nombrando que solo se agarró del cuello por la culpa.

–No… -negó con la cabeza. Realmente extrañaba estar con sus hermanos y más con el que le seguía del nacimiento.

Karamatsu solo agacho la mirada, agarrándose en el pecho.

Desde que supo el secreto de Ichimatsu sintió que su relación con él mejoraba. Era cómplice de sus crímenes alimenticios. El menor recurría a él por ayuda. Amaba eso. Lo amaba tanto que le ponía celoso que nuevamente el cuarto hijo regrese a la hermandad de la cual era excluido.

Solo entrego una sonrisa observando desde lejos.

Todos se divertían con sus juegos con el hijo prodigo de la hermandad.

–¡Auch! -Jyushimatsu exclamó sin dejar de correr de un lado a otro.

–¡Por eso te dije que no corras dentro de la casa! -Regaño Choromatsu señalando el retrato familiar roto en el piso debido que el hermano de amarillo lo tiro.

–¡Aaah! ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan tu pie! -Todomatsu gritó con espantando señalando el pie de su hermano mayor.

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos ante el olor de óxido que emanaba la herida. Hipnotizado se acercó a jyushimatsu que aún permanecía con la sonrisa para no seguir preocupando al más joven de los seis.

El de morado se relamió los labios, los colmillos se alargaban y afilaban como sus uñas, sus ojos se volvían a teñirse de rojo. Se preguntaba sí la sangre del quinto hermano sería de igual sabor que del segundo, incluso se imaginó que era un sabor mejor.

Antes de que Ichimatsu compruebe el sabor de la sangre de Jyushimatsu; Karamatsu cargo al menor para llevarlo al baño, donde se encerró con él para tratar su herida antes que ocurra una desgracia.

La puerta estaba siendo aporreada junto con alaridos del vampiro que deseaba la sangre fresca. Los otros vieron extraño el comportamiento de su hermano pero pensaban a que se debía a que estaba preocupado y las malas noches no ayudaban con su humor.

La puerta se abrió.

Primero salió Jyushimatsu presumiendo su venda con maromas celebrando su curación.

Ichimatsu gruño entrando al baño sacando a Karamatsu de ahí. Busco entre la basura las gasas con sangre que estaban en el bote de basura. Olían asquerosamente. Karamatsu se encargó de mancharlas con las defecaciones de todos.

Odiaba a la mierda y no hablaba de la que estaba en el bote de basura.

Era tarde, por lo que se fueron a dormir.

Ichimatsu estaba hambriento y desesperado.

Se levantó del futón.

Ahora estaba de pie ante el lugar del quinto hermano.

Se arrodillo ante él.

Busco la herida cubierta con el vendaje.

Saco sus garras para desgarrarlas.

Abrió la boca exponiendo sus colmillos cuando descubrió aquel pequeño corte.

Se detuvo con el pie entre sus manos al sentir un aroma dulce.

No era el óxido que tenía entre sus manos.

Dejo el pie sin reabrirle la herida para seguir el aroma.

Llegó al balcón donde Karamatsu cantaba con una rosa en su mano derecha.

–Es una hermosa noche -comento sin mirar a su hermano-. Las estrellas se ven tan claras sin ninguna nube que tape esta hermosa vista. Mira la luna llena, tan blanca, tan grande, tan hermosa. Perfecta para los enamorados que se encuentran bajo su luz.

Ichimatsu se acercó en silencio tomando la mano de Karamatsu donde estaba la rosa.

–Es romántico… -sintió la lengua áspera del menor sobre su palma que tenía clavada las espinas de la rosa- ¿Tú vida será así? -Miró al menor acariciándole la cabeza-.

El menor no respondió ya que no le interesaba pensar de esa manera tan dolorosa.

–Drink me… -Detuvo sus lamidas ante aquellas palabras- Drink me -repitió tomándolo del mentón para verlo a los ojos- No bebas de nadie más. –con su mano izquierda saco una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo de la sudadera.- Can you only drink me? –Liberó el mentón del vampiro para cortar más profundo la palma de su mano extendiéndola como princesa a su caballero-

Ichimatsu no respondió solo bebió aquel dulce manjar.

Karamatsu sonrió llevando la rosa a su boca. Estrujándola entre sus labios para que saliera una hilera de sangre que el mismo Ichimatsu lamió y absorbió con extraños besos entre lágrimas del mayor.

XxxX

Ichimatsu siguió con su rutina del trabajo, roba dinero de sus víctimas o de lugares para entregarlo como su pago.

Cuando sus hermanos se herían buscaba al segundo mayor para saciar el hambre que le abrían.

Karamatsu le regalaba no solo su sangre, sí no que suaves gemidos que le creaba por los mordiscos que le dejaba en todas partes.

–¡Desgraciado! -Osomatsu le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derribándolo- ¡Estás saliendo con alguna mujer!

Estaba enfadado con el siguiente de su nacimiento puesto que cuando fueron los seis al baño se vieron sus marcas.

–¡Osomatsu-niisan basta! -Los otros intentaron retenerlo

–Me regreso a casa… -Karamatsu abandonó los baños públicos dejando a los demás detrás.

–¡De seguro se irá con su amante! -Gritaba enfadado el líder agitando los puños en el aire- ¡Soy el mayor debo de perder la virginidad antes que ustedes!

–¿Eso te enfada? -Choromatsu negó con la cabeza resoplando de fastidió con los artículos del baño del mayor y suyos-

–¿Y cómo no estarlo? -Se le giró para enfrentarle al tercero- ¿Crees que soy como tú? Un virgen conformado con ser virgen eternamente.

Ambos mayores comenzaron a pelear a discusiones frente a los tres menores. Que suspiraban negando con la cabeza.

–Pero… no creen que es raro -Todomatsu se quedó de pie detrás de ellos mirándolos de forma pensativa- Karamatsu-niisan siempre vence a Osomatsu-niisan

–Oe… Totty -regaño el nombrado a hacerlo ver debilucho.

–Además ha perdido peso, no ha estado haciendo ¡Muscule, muscule! Conmigo -exclamó Jyushimatsu moviendo sus mangas como si fueran tentáculos.

–¡Es verdad! -Confirmó el menor- ¡Karamatsu-niisan se ve más delgado de lo usual! -arrugo el entrecejo que luego se sobó al recordar que se puso crema antiarrugas.

–Y pálido… -completó choromatsu agarrándose el mentón- Ichimatsu, últimamente estas pasando tiempo con él sabes que… -se quedó en silencio al notar que el cuarto hermano no estaba con ellos.

Ignoraba que ahora él se encontraba corriendo de regreso a la casa. Se detuvo en seco cuando en una calle encontró a dos jóvenes arrinconando a un bulto detrás de la calle.

–Mejor vamos detrás de un callejón -sugirió él más regordete de chaleco negro- Nos pueden descubrir.

–¡Callate! -el rubio le grito- solo apóyalo entre el poste y la pared para que se sostenga.

Ichimatsu vio nuevo alimento entre los dos chicos que decidió ir por un bocadillo antes que por Karamatsu. Sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando escucho la voz protestante. Era débil pero gruesa. La reconocía. Era la de Karamatsu.

–¿Es nuestra culpa que andes con shortitos y camisa de tirantes a media noche? -Respondió el regordete- Además que te desmayes aquí con nosotros.

–Prácticamente, no los estas suplicando -tomo el shampoo de Karamatsu que estaba en su cesta de baño- y nosotros te daremos lo que pides -sonrió abriendo sus pantalones- ¡Quítale los shorts!

–Por favor, hazlo. Son horribles y dolorosos -Mencionó Ichimatsu caminando hasta ellos con la cabeza agachada.

–¡Ichimatsu! -Exclamó el atrapado- ¡Huyé! ¡Estaré bien!

–¡Oh! Tenemos otro juguete que le gusta jugar al valiente -sonrió el rubio-

–Tsk… -El menor escupió de lado- Kusomatsu, como si no supieras… -levantó su cabeza mostrando sus ojos rojos así como los colmillos y una mirada de psicópata- que soy de temer cuando tengo hambre.

Los hombres al verlo gritaron. El rubio huyó dejando al regordete detrás quien soltó a Karamatsu aventándolo hacia Ichimatsu. Ambos hombres dieron la huida. Ichimatsu iba a ir tras ellos pero notó a su hermano demasiado débil para mantener los ojos abiertos. Escuchó voces de sus hermanos que venían corriendo hacia ellos gritando sí estaban bien.

El vampiro solo dejo al mayor recostado en el piso diciendo que lo lleven al médico, huyendo del lugar con el pretexto de alcanzar a los atacantes. Corrió a esconderse a los callejones antes que el mayor lo encuentre.

Se quedó ahí alimentándose de las ratas hasta saciar su hambre.

Busco a sus hermanos diciendo que no encontró a los hombres. Choromatsu lo regaño a él y a Osomatsu que se veía sucio tras buscar a su hermano menor.

–Su hijo parece un cuadro de anemia -Comentó el doctor a los presentes. Ahora Matsuyo y Matsubo estaban pálidos por los sucesos de la noche.

"Anemia…"

Palabras resonantes en la mente del cuarto hijo.

Se había alimentado tanto del mayor que no midió consecuencias.

El sol estaba a punto de salir.

Se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

No durmió en su casa.

Lo hizo en el bosque en una cueva que encontró una noche que salió de cacería.

Ahí se quedó hasta que su sol nocturno apareció.

Miro aquella luna recordando las palabras de Karamatsu cuando le pidió ser su alimento.

Entro a la habitación del mayor, cubriendo a su cansada madre. Miró los aparatos a los que estaba conectado su hermano. Se los quito.

Saco sus colmillos acercándose al cuerpo sobre la cama.

XxX

Era de noche cuando abrió los ojos. Aun se sentía confuso y extraño consigo mismo. Un hambre voraz hacia que gire hacia la única persona que estaba sentado a su lado en silencio observándolo fijamente sin parpadear, porque sí cerraba los ojos no iba a presenciar aquella transformación bajo la luz de la luna.

No sabe que paso con él.

El cuerpo a su lado se mueve para posarse frente a él. Se desabrocha su camisa del pijama mostrando su cuello.

Traga saliva a saber que esa criatura es el causante de esto.

"Bebe…" una simple palabra en la que expone su cuello al inclinarse más sobre él. Acariciando sus muslos torneados en el proceso. La mirada fija en sus ojos esperando que actúe.

Como respuesta se muerde el labio con desesperación al dudar en actuar. Un colmillo afilado y alumbrado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana cortó su labio. La sangre sale en forma de hilo, no le sabe a oxido; tiene un sabor raro. No se le hace delicioso, tal vez por ser su misma sangre.

El sujeto aun con el cuello expuesto, le acaricia su mejilla para tranquilizarlo. Lame esa sangre levemente expuesta antes de besarle y susurrarle al oído: "bébeme".

Abrió la boca mostrando aquellos colmillos recién formados metió la mano debajo de la camisa de la pijama de su hermano menor que se le ofrecía. Obedece clavando sus colmillos en el cuello del menor.

Bebe la sangre que le succiona.

Es deliciosa.

Aún no entiende que sucede pero no puede detener sus labios en pasar por todo el hombro descubierto en busca de algo más que la sangre.

Karamatsu ignoraba que en la habitación del hospital Ichimatsu le paso su propia sangre durante un beso. Y como hechizo de princesa, reacciono de manera positiva en él.

Los doctores le dieron de alta ese mismo día.

Dijeron que como era anemia su hijo se la pasada fatigado los primeros días. Por eso se hallaba en su casa con Ichimatsu de guardian.

Ambos se mordieron sus cuellos para asegurarse de la vida eterna juntos.

Cuando Matsuyo fue a ver a sus hijos se encontró con un Osomatsu leyendo una carta.

–Huyeron -comentó mirando a su madre que se quedó de pie con un Todomatsu abrazándola de la cintura.

–Nuevas víctimas aparecieron destajados como si de alguna fruta se tratase -comentó el hombre del noticiero-. Se reconocieron como los violadores más buscados del país. Ellos tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con el asesino serial de Akatsuka. -Matsubo apago la televisión no quería seguir escuchando malas noticias.

Los años pasados.

Nadie sabía nada de ambos hermanos.

Ignoraban si continuaban con vida puesto que no los vieron en los funerales de sus padres.

Pero fue el mayor que mientras asistía junto con sus nietos al funeral de uno de sus hermanos vio algo que era imposible para sus ancianos ojos.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol encontró a sus hermanos tan jóvenes como el día que se fueron de la casa. Ambos lo miraban a lo lejos. A pesar de mantenerse jóvenes, se veían cambiados físicamente de forma más madura. Ichimatsu llevaba su cabello para atrás, sin desarreglarlo. Karamatsu, tenía el cabello largo sujetado con un listón azul, un mechón a lado de su mejilla bailaba libre con el viento.

Antes que Osomatsu de un paso hacia ellos, su nieto le jalo del brazo para hablarle.

Al girar ya no estaban, habían vuelto a huir.

Solo sonrió sabiendo que nunca iban a estar solos.

* * *

 **Nota:** Me inspiré en el capítulo del manga de Osomatsu-kun donde el hijo de Dracula muerde a Osomatsu y él a un gato.


End file.
